1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of anti-theft devices, more particularly locking arrangements for the trunk or cargo compartments of motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,461 relates to a locking device for securing the rear door and tailgate of a truck equipped with a canopy and includes an elongated member having a loop at the upper end for securing the handle of the truck canopy and a lower end that extends through the bumper of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,330 relates to an anti-theft device for a tractor trailer rig that includes a pair of housings affixed to the side surfaces of the trailer and a pair of elongated locking bars slidably mounted in the housings and anchored therein, the ends of the locking bars being securable by a pair of padlocks to the rear of the tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,908 relates to an automobile hood locking device that includes an arm fastened to the hood that projects through a plate which is fastened to the automobile body, the arm being secured by a padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,997 relates to a chain lock for securing the engine compartment of an automobile, wherein one end of a chain is attached to the automobile hood and the other end of the chain is detachable engaged with a key operated locking mechanism that is attached to a portion of the engine compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,774 relates to a latch mechanism for the deck lid of an automobile which has a pivotal handle and key operated lock on a shaft that extends through the deck lid.